


don't be a heartbreaker

by dansunedisco



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Jessika/Rey - Freeform, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Past Finn/Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/pseuds/dansunedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's ex shows up at Rey's party, and the best idea he can come up with is "someone, kiss me quick!" That someone happens to be Poe.</p><p>-</p><p>Finn/Poe + fake dating AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't be a heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anon who asked for "our mutual dbag ex is here at this party and theyve got someone new whos equally as dbaggy as they are and i wont let these two dbags in love have the opportunity to make fun of me so u need to date me rn and kiss me a lot and make it seem like we're in love and hello wow ur actually amazing this wont be so hard after all".
> 
> re: past Finn/Hux -- i mean, they do have a shared past in the sw universe... right? /sweats nervously/

“Oh, _kriff_ ,” Finn says suddenly, staring at the living room in wide-eyed horror.

“What?” Jess asks.

Poe leans overs to look, and promptly curses, too. “Isn’t that…”

“Yup,” Finn says tightly. He tries to relax the hand that’s currently trying its best to crush the red solo cup in his hand, but the calm, jovial mood he’s been riding on crashed the moment he laid eyes on Hux. “My terrible, no good ex.”

Jess eyes Hux suspiciously. “You two dated?”

“It’s a long story,” Finn replies, but it’s really not. He just doesn’t want to explain it. There’s still a part of him -- a large part -- that’s embarrassed to admit that, at one point in his life, he would do anything Hux asked him to do. It was his first real relationship, and it wasn’t good. “We ended on… bad terms.”

Poe frowns. He’s one of the few people that knows exactly how bad the ‘bad terms’ were. “Is there anything we can do?”

“I… I don’t know.” Finn rubs the back of his neck, thinking. He knows for a fact Hux wasn’t invited to Rey’s graduation party, yet here he is. Rey wouldn’t extend the invitation. She disliked Hux and made her opinion of him known often; doubly so when he and Finn broke up.

“I’ll kick his ass out,” Jess says suddenly. “Just say the word.”

“Or give us a signal,” Poe says. “Two winks for yes. One wink for yes.”

Finn laughs, suddenly struck with an idea. It’s an outlandish one, ripped straight out of the romance novels he secretly likes to read, but it’s _petty_ and _good_. “Pretend to date me,” he blurts out, turning beseeching eyes onto Poe. “I don’t want to start a fight, but… I am _so_ down to rub my pretend-perfect life and my perfect pretend-boyfriend in his face, if you are, too.”

Jess lights up. “Do it, Dameron! Help a friend out.”

Poe squints, as if considering, but quickly breaks out into a roguish grin. “Let’s do it.”

And they do. Any doubt niggling in the back of Finn’s mind vanishes as soon as Poe wraps his arm around Finn’s waist and leans into him, like it’s normal and natural. It doesn’t hurt that Poe’s handsome -- probably the best-looking guy Finn’s ever laid eyes on, actually -- and smart, and terribly funny.

They make a round through the party. No one bats an eye when Poe tucks his hands in the back of Finn’s pant pocket, or when they exchange a brief kiss. They pull away slowly, eyes locked. Something flutters in Finn’s stomach at Poe’s crooked smile. To anyone else, they looked like a couple sharing a small, tender moment. To Finn, it was a light bulb moment coupled with the crushing realization that this was all _fake_.

“You doing alright?” Poe asks, quiet.

Finn swallows thickly. He’s in trouble. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m alright.”

The rest of the night is filled with more subtle touches and kisses, and conversations where they weave several incredible stories of how they met. They avoid Hux, who seems to be here with Rey’s disaster of a cousin, until the end of the night. It’s one of the worst interactions Finn’s had, ever. Having someone who once looked at you with affection now look at you with a distasteful sneer -- it hurt. But Poe was a solid presence at Finn’s side while he tried to be civil (while at the same time getting the potshots in where he could) the entire time, and he survived.

“He’s the _worst_ ,” Poe says. “I mean, I knew he was garbage, but I didn’t realize he was _that_ bad.”

Finn shrugs. It’s brisk out, his breath coming out in a puff of white. Poe drove, and offered to give Finn a ride home, but he turned it down. He lives on the other side of town completely, and called a cab instead. Poe insisted on waiting with him at the curb. “Trust me, I can’t believe I actually dated the guy,” he says, and waves off Poe’s subtle wince. “It was a long time ago… I was young. I thought he was cool. Things happen.”

Poe watches him for a long moment. He steps into Finn’s space after a moment, a resolute look on his face. “You’re great, Finn. Really great. And sometimes I wonder how a guy like Hux ever got your attention,” he says, “when a guy like me…”

Finn’s stomach ties into a knot. “A guy like you?” he prompts, hands tingling with the surge of nerves, _hope_.

Poe leans in instead of explaining, presses his lips against Finn’s like a promise. He pulls back a fraction, but Finn surges forward, and they meet in kind; intense and passionate. Poe’s stubble scrapes against Finn’s chin, and Poe’s hand slips under Finn’s jacket, the heat from his skin bleeding through the layers. It’s the best kiss Finn’s ever shared.

They don’t pull away until someone yells out the window. “Oy! I’m going to need an explanation tomorrow!”

Finn squints up and sees Rey hanging out the doorway, Jess hanging behind her girlfriend with a wry smile. “I’ll buy you breakfast and tell you all about it,” he replies.


End file.
